fastfoodmusicfandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Hudson
Jennifer Hudson (born September 12, 1981) is an American recording artist, American Idol loser, and spokesperson for weight watchers. Hudson began her acting career as Dijonay Jones on The Proud Family. Hudson then starred as Effie White in the film adaptation of Dreamgirls, garnering critical acclaim for her oustanding acting and invincible vocal performances. In 2011, Beyoncé was about to release her fourth album, and God, exhausted from gracing fame unto the Basketball Wives of Miami, decided to remove over two hundred pounds from Hudson. Hudson (jealous of Knowles' forthcoming success) released her sophomore album that same year. __TOC__ Analysis Hudson is known for her boombox vocals and arrogant ass attitude since she lost all that damn weight. Hudson, much like Kelly Rowland, Somaya Reece, and Dondria, has struggled to find a sound that fits her, and as a result of varied experimentation, her singles have all flopped. Hudson's Weight Watchers commercial has received more television airplay than her videos on 106th and Park's Chicken and Waffles, reflecting the supply and demand for Hudson's household presence. With a voice as large as her ego, producers and songwriters find it difficult to market Hudson. 1. Jennifer Hudson's voice would be great for soundtracks, like The Lion King and Tyler Perry's "Who Left This Little Bit of Kool-Aid in the Pitcher?". On a soundtrack, Hudson would be given an unlimited amount of vocal freedom and space, allowing for her to over-sing and belt until her lungs implode (Think what this woman could do if she covered "The Circle of Life."). That being said, The Dreamgirls Soundtrack is arguably Hudson's best album. If Hudson could land future music contracts with film producers targeting African American families and their bad ass children, she would see success reminiscent of Whitney Houston's "The Bodyguard." 2. In the year 2012, R&B power ballads probably will not sell, but they can push an album to gold-selling status. Hudson's affinity for soulful ballads may not earn her a Top 40 spot on the Billboard Hot 100. However, Whitney Houston inspired dance numbers in combination with covers of Lisa Fischer songs will keep Hudson from defaulting on her PT Cruiser's car loan. 3. Another problem for Hudson is that even though she's skinny, she still has to fight against her out-of-shape counterparts Adele and Jazmine Sullivan. Hudson's range is more expansive than the aformentioned artists, but their music is debateably better. If Adele lands a commercial deal with Weight Watchers and actually hits the treadmill in her ballet flats, Jennifer Hudson will have to find more acting roles. Achievements 1 '''Academy Award for her role in Dreamgirls '''2 Grammy Awards wins Married some dude from I Love NewYork '' Reached level 30 and evolved from a Lapras before auditioning for American Idol Multiple appearances on ''The Oprah Winfrey Show Overcame her valuefoodphobia, a psychological disorder that distracts and discourages people from ordering from the dollar menu Filmography Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow as Lapras (1996) Dreamgirls as Effie White (2006) The Secret Life of Bees as Rosaleen Daise (2008) Why Don't You Love Me? (Beyoncé video) as The Refrigerator (2010)